


The Perfect Solution

by infinite_nat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinite_nat/pseuds/infinite_nat
Summary: In between the cases and pigheaded males, Mia Carter had a lack of intimacy in her life. There was only so much of her toys she could take before she went crazy; and somehow, Mia's life-long friend, Dean Winchester, seemed to be the solution to a problem that had been brewing a long while. *** My work is not to be reposted on any other site without my written permission***





	1. Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Like most of my works on here, this started off on Tumblr and moved to here when I deleted my blog. Edited for third-person, otherwise everything else is the same.

Everything was stuffed into two duffel bags, Mia's hunting gear in a separate bag stashed in the trunk. After she glanced around the motel room one last time, she shoved everything inside her car and drove off.

_Lebanon, Kansas here I come,_ Mia Carter thought.

It took her most of the day driving to Lebanon, stops included. Mostly five-minute pit stops long enough for Mia to empty her bladder and fill the car, occasionally snatching something off the gas station shelves. It was nearing dark, the skies a lavender and blue when she finally reached her destination. Mia pulled into a gas station to dial a familiar number.

His gruff voice greeted her, slightly muffled. “‘Ello?”

Mia snorted. “You answered the phone with your mouth full of food? Gross.”

A moment’s pause and he was exclaiming, “Amelia! The hell, you’re finally calling after what, two months? What gives?”

“That’s no way to greet me, Dean.”

“Knock it off,” he growled. If she didn’t know him as long as she had, she wouldn’t have laughed. “Seriously. What’s with the radio silence, Kitten?”

That damn nickname always made Mia roll her eyes. “My god, chill. I’m fine. Phone got busted in a case in England. Finally got back to the states like last week and managed to get a phone again. Missed me much?”

“Not at all,” she heard him grumble.

“So if I told you I was in town, you wouldn’t wanna see me?”

“What?! You’re in town?”

Mia laughed at his sudden excitement exuding through the phone. “That’s why I’m calling dummy. Give me directions to this ‘bunker’ I keep hearing about, so I can see your stupid face.”

It was only after she promised to stay three times that he gave her the directions. Stuffing the phone inside the back pocket of her jeans, Mia quickly started the car again and drove, using the instructions Dean gave her. All the while, she couldn’t sit still. The excitement of seeing her longest, most trusted friend was running through her and there was no way to reel it in. All Mia could do was let her fingers drum against the steering wheel quickly.

But when she finally reached her destination, her eyes flickered to the two men standing by what looked like a door to an underground bunker built for WW2. She killed the engine and stepped out, grinning wildly.

“Well holy shit,” Mia said, looking over the two Winchesters. “You two look fine as hell now that your baby faces are gone.”

It was pretty obvious the moment Mia's eyes glazed over them. Both of them were always handsome, blessed with some attractive features. The sharp jawline, the cheekbones, the eyes… and shit, it only intensified over the years. Though Dean looked the same over the years - with his green eyes, jawline and charming smile - Sam changed.

The last time Mia saw him, he was baby-faced with shaggy brown hair and his natural good looks. This time, he was massive. He was definitely taller than her, towering over her. And he filled out - he was broader across the chest and shoulders with muscles she didn’t really think he had. Mia knew he was muscular from all the hunting and what-not but he really filled out.

And Dean… the last time she saw him, he never really wore a five o’clock shadow like he did now. She could see how well he aged over the years in those green eyes of his and his smile. Without even saying anything Mia knew these two had been deep shit for a while.

Somehow, trouble always seemed to find the Winchesters without them ever even moving a muscle.

Immediately, Sam stepped forward to wrap his arms around her and swing Mia around in a circle. Girlish giggles escaped as she tightened her grip on him, burying her face in his shoulder. When he finally let her down, Mia swayed a little. He rested a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

“You don’t look so young either, missy,” he laughed, grinning at Mia. “How long’s it been, huh? Few years?”

Her grin matched his. “Give or take, yeah.”

Sam snatched Mia's keys from her hands, promising to get her car to their garage, and disappeared. Turning to Dean, he opened his arms. Mia didn’t hesitate to run to him, burying her face in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. His scent, warm spices and gunpowder, enveloped her as she inhaled deeply.

His voice was softer than it was on the phone. “Missed you, Kitten.”

Mia felt smaller, then, and a whole lot lighter. Nuzzling her face into his shirt, she hummed quietly while never letting him go. It’s been years since she felt his hugs or even seen his face - Mia wanted to enjoy this while she could.

After a minute, she pulled away. “C’mon, show me this bunker you keep telling me about.”

 


	2. Playing Catch Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds out what Mia has been up to in Europe.

The bunker was large and practically any hunter’s wet dream. Mia loved it; the library and the resources available, the kitchen, the garage... it was a great place and the boys were lucky enough to have found it. After about fifteen minutes of showing her around the place, Mia was finally given her duffel bags and shown to her room.

It was simple enough – a decent sized bed, dresser, desk and the works. It was enough for her. Sighing Mia opened her bag and began throwing her clothes into the dresser. When she came across her toys, Mia's cheeks heated up. She stuffed them underneath the clothes, third dresser down, and hoped that no one found her, ah, little collection.

After everything was unpacked, she ran her hands through her hair and crashed onto the bed. Mia was still wearing her leather jacket – a similar one to Dean’s she bought at a thrift store. Shrugging out of it Mia buried her face into the pillow and just relaxed into the bed. It seemed the longer she laid there, the heavier her body seemed to feel. Like invisible weights were being placed on her. Eventually Mia hardly had the strength to keep her eyes open, and fell asleep.

* * *

 

A couple hard knocks on her door had Mia shifting in bed, sitting up while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She groaned and padded to the door, yanking it open. Dean stood there, a slightly amused smile playing on his lips.

“What?” Mia grumbled, shoving past him.

“Dinner's done,” he chuckled softly. “C'mon, there's a cup of tea waiting for you.”

She relaxed slightly, a small smile appearing. Still a softie and stocking tea after all this time for her. He didn't drink the stuff but she did. Squeezing his hand gently as a silent thank you, Mia walked into the kitchen to find a couple plates of food. Beside one of the plates was a steaming cup of tea.

She grabbed a plate and the cup before heading to the table, Dean following shortly.

As you shoveled forkfuls of food into her mouth, it was silent. Neither of them bothered to make conversation until most of the food on their plates were gone and Mia was leaning back in her chair, sipping on the tea.

“Soooo,” he drawled, leaning forward a little. “Tell me about England.”

Snorting, she set down the cup. “What's there to tell? It was England.”

Dean rolled his eyes at her answer. “Humor me, kitten. It's been a few years and you passed out when you got here. I wanna know how you've been.”

Sighing, Mia answered him. “England was fine, I guess. Made a few friends. There's this kick ass girl named Delilah. Gorgeous as hell and knows martial arts. She taught me a few moves, by the way, so I can kick your ass whenever you want. We stuck together for awhile before she ended up going to Ireland. Hmmm…. Met this older gentleman, Riley. Welsh. He knew a helluva lot about lore, so I usually stuck to him when I had questions. He's a sweetheart, too. He has a couple of kids, twin teenage daughters. Riley hasn't been hunting lately because he's got his hands full being a single dad, so I sometimes helped him out a bit.”

And on she went. Mia told him more about the people she met. There were just as many nice people as there were assholes and dickweeds, so it wasn't entirely bad in England. The cases also varied a lot, so at least she wasn’t bored with hunting.

She'd just finished telling him about the weirdest hunt she’s ever come across. It had Dean laughing his ass off as he clutched his stomach. It was nice seeing a smile on his face, honestly. It made him look years younger.

After finishing the rest of her tea, Mia gathered the dishes including Dean's. He followed her to the kitchen, watching as she dumped them in the sink and turned for a glass of water.

Dean didn't say anything. He just watched as she filled the glass and down it all within thirty seconds. She raised an eyebrow at him to which he responded with a grin.

“What?” Mia asked.

“Nothing, nothing… Feel free to hit me if you want, but what about your love life? Has that gotten any better?”

Mia groaned and let her head fall into her hands. She had been hoping – no, begging – that Dean wouldn't approach this subject. Letting her longest and closest friend know on how pathetic her love life was something she really didn't want.

“That bad, huh?”

His words earned him a harsh glare.

“No better than yours,” she snapped.

Dean held his hands up in surrender and Mia relaxed, groaning quietly again as she started to answer him. “It's fucking terrible. I haven't been able to get a decent one night stand in a while and I've been going crazy. And you know this life – it's not fit to have a stable long term relationship with anyone who doesn't know about it. And… Just… ugh!”

Immediately he pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her. Again the scent of warm spices and gunpowder filled Mia’s nose as she buried her face into his chest. As she sighed, he began rubbing her shoulders comfortingly for a moment. Then Mia pulled away a little, keeping an arm around him.

“So really, how long has it been?” he asked, the corner of his mouth tilted up into a smirk.

Mia’s cheeks heated up as she mumbled quietly, “It might have been a year and a half since.”

Glancing up, she saw his eyes widen in horror. He exclaimed, “What the fuck!? A year and a half? Are you kidding? You've gotta be kidding.”

Covering her mouth the stifle the giggles at his reaction, Mia shook her head. “No, unfortunately I'm not kidding, Dean.”

Dean's eyes narrowed, glancing over her. He pursed his lips before sighing, grabbing her hand and pulling her down the hallway. His grip on her didn't let up, no matter how hard she tried pulling away, until he was in front of his bedroom. Then, he pressed her up against the door. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at him, wide-eyed.

“Let me pleasure you,” he murmured. “There is no way I can let this slide by. A year and a half without sex? Fuck that. If you let me, I would love to pleasure you in all the ways I know how. And I promise it wouldn't ruin our friendship. I just… fuck, I cannot let this slide, kitten. Please let me.”

One hand came up to cup Mia’s cheek. His thumb brushed against her bottom lip and instinctively, she parted them. Heat flooded her as she stared up at the man she called her best friend. There was no way Mia couldn't say she’d never thought of him in that way. But actually allowing him to touch her, please her? It made Mia’s heart beat faster.

“Okay,” the word came out in a quiet whisper.


	3. Pleasing Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wants to give Mia one night of pleasure completely focusing on her to make-up for the lack of sex she's had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me forever to actually figure out the way this chapter should be written. Mainly because I had to figure out how to write smut in an actual fic and not just in a one-shot or drabble. But I like it. I hope you do, too.

“Wait,” Mia stopped him, pressing a hand to his chest. “Please tell me this isn’t a pity thing. Because if it is, you can forget this ever happened.”

Dean was shaking his head before she even finished speaking. “Calm down, kitten. I promise it’s not a pity thing. But I’m not gonna lie, I do feel bad you went eighteen months without having good, proper sex. That’s not why I want to do this, though,” his words calmed her down considerably as he brushed his thumb along her cheekbone. “You deserve one night that’s completely focused on you and your pleasure - nothing else matters except you enjoying yourself.”

“But why...” her words trailed off. Mia couldn’t find it in herself to speak the words aloud but it seemed she didn’t have to. Dean knew what she wanted to say.

“Because you are one gorgeous woman,” he said softly, leaning in. “And I’d be fucking insane to not want you.”

Dean pressed himself against her, chest-to-chest and nose-to-nose. With a bend of his head, his lips were meeting hers. They were warm and a little chapped, but felt wonderful moving against Mia’s. Tilting her chin she kissed back as she cupped the back of his neck. One hand dropped from Mia’s face to her hip, lifting her shirt just enough to rub circles into her skin. She melted into him, sighing softly.

He pulled away, breathing heavily. Reaching behind her, he turned the doorknob and opened it. Dean led Mia into his room - decorated similarly like hers- and towards his bed. She plopped down on it, scooting back while glancing up at Dean with unsure eyes.

“Lay back, sweetheart,” he instructed, hovering over her. “And let me do everything.”

After laying back, Dean laid himself over Mia and began kissing her again. Only this time it was less sweet and more desperate. She moaned into his mouth when his hand slipped underneath her shirt and skirted along her ribs. His lips began traveling across her jawline, brushing her earlobe before sucking on that spot just below it. Eyes fluttering shut, Mia panted as his hands wandered across your torso.

But then, Dean was pulling his lips off her as he grabbed the hem of her shirt and tugged up, yanking it over her head. The bra she was wearing was unclipped with a simple flick of his wrist. Both pieces of fabric were flung across the room.

His hands were on her almost instantly, squeezing and fondling her breasts. Thumbs brushed over Mia’s hardening nipples, circling them and teasing them until they were rock hard. Dean leaned down and wrapped his lips around one of them, moaning. Mia arched her back, a needy moan falling from her lips.

“Fuck, Dean,” she panted.

His warm hands were everywhere. Mia had no idea that her best friend could make her feel so fucking good. Or how talented he was with his mouth and hands. Everything was starting to get intense, a little hazy around the edges, as one of Dean’s hands started moving south. Mia was waiting for it - for more to come.

Slowly his lips traveled across her skin, creating a trail of goosebumps along the way. Mia’s breathing became heavier, eyes lowering as she reveled in the pleasure Dean was giving her. Soft kisses below her navel gave her the exact intention Dean planned on doing. A thrill shot through her from head to toe when she realized he was going to bury his face in between her legs. It’s been a long, long time since any man had bothered to do so.

Dean’s fingertips slowly teased the hem of her panties as he began pressing soft kisses along the crease between her thigh and hip. A soft moan echoed around the room as she melted into his touch. Mia groaned loudly as he sunk his teeth lightly into her flesh above her panties and tugged them down with his teeth. Her eyes flickered down as she raised her head to look at him. His eyes were lust-blown when their gazes met.

A flood of arousal hit her. Sinking her teeth into her bottom lip, she watched as he kissed his way up her leg. Once he was settled between them, he gripped her thighs and bent his head forward. The moment his mouth came in contact with her soaking cunt, Mia clutched onto the sheets and groaned. His movements were small, teasing. Small kisses, keeping it to her outer folds while his nose occasionally brushed her clit.

The sounds that left her mouth spurred him on, coaxing more moans from her.

When he eventually pulled away, he let two of his fingers sink into her heat. He groaned out, “Fuck, kitten. You taste so sweet.”

She whimpered, that little nickname turning her on. The fact that Dean continued to use it, even in the bedroom had her in the palm of his hands. There was no way she could hear it the same way again.

He continued to pump his fingers inside of her, bringing Mia closer to coming. One hand flew to his head when she felt Dean’s stubble brushing along the inside of her thighs. She moaned his name as he attached his mouth to her clit, sucking and flicking his tongue over it. It was only when he added a third finger and curled his fingers just right that she was falling apart. Thighs clenching, her mouth fell open as she trembled feeling every wave of pleasure wash over her.

As Mia began to slowly come back, Dean hovered over her and settled his hips between her legs. His raging erection was pressed right against her core but he wouldn’t make another move - not without her consent. Instead, he gently brushed back her disheveled hair and pressed gentle kisses all over her face as she attempted to steady her breathing.

“Dean,” she whispered, running her fingers through his dirty-blond hair. “Please fuck me.”

He pulled back a little. “Are you sure, Kitten? You don’t have to.”

In response, Mia wrapped her legs around him and bucked her hips, grinding against his crotch.

“I want to. Please,” she said.

Dean rose to his knees, only to undo the button and zipper of his pants. Mia helped shuffle them down to ankles. After he kicked them off, he nestled between her legs again and stilled when his cock was pressed against her soaked folds.

“One last time - do you want me to stop?” he asked, cupping her cheek.

“No,” she whispered.

A moan was ripped from her when Dean began sliding his cock along her folds until he was slick with just her juices. Mia was practically trembling with anticipation by the time he slowly slid into her heat. They both groaned in unison as he thrusted into her tight cunt, Mia’s fingers clutching onto Dean’s shoulders.

As he buried his face into the crook of her neck, he groaned and tangled his fingers into Mia’s messy locks. She panted as she squeezed her eyes shut, relishing as Dean filled her completely. He rolled his hips, his breath fanning her skin while simultaneously creating goosebumps.

Profanities echoed around the room as Dean held himself up with his elbows on each side of Mia's face. Multiple times he bent his head and captured Mia's mouth, each kiss lingering and soft. And each time, the kiss was returned with as much eagerness. Mia carded her fingers through Dean's soft short hair as she trailed her kisses along his jaw, leading to his neck. She hit the spot below his ear, kissing it softly before she gently nipped on his earlobe. Dean groaned quietly as Mia began sucking and licking at his neck, leaving a mark in place.

“Ah shit, kitten,” Dean moaned, his hips rolling into you faster. “I'm– _fuck_ , I'm gonna come. Please tell me you're close.”

She nodded her head quickly, sneaking a hand in between them. Fingertips easily finding her bundle of nerves, she circled her clit furiously. Mia gasped as she arched her back, finding herself teetering over the edge. One more thrust from Dean and she was coming hard, her walls squeezing his cock perfectly. Dean came with a grunt, burying his face into her neck again.

The two of them laid there in bliss, Dean completely laying on Mia who didn't exactly mind. The weight on top of her was actually comforting, She had enough strength to run her fingers through his short, dirty-blond hair as her eyes drifted shut. After a few more minutes of silence, though, she started to push Dean off her.

He grunted, holding on tight to her. The only thing he said was, “Stay.”

She kissed his cheek, reassuring him. “I promise. But I need to use the bathroom. I'll come back.”

Dean sighed and regretfully slid off her, bringing the sheets back up to cover himself. Through heavy eyes, he watched Mia slide on one of his shirts and slip through the door. The bed was felt empty without her by his side, cold almost. He buried himself deeper into the bed as he let his eyes shut.

He was almost asleep when he felt the bed dip down. His eyes flashed open to see a clothed Mia sliding in bed next to him. He relaxed and let an arm slide over her hip and shut his eyes again, sleep taking him easily.


	4. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Mia decide to make a deal after the events of last night.

Mia groaned, burying her face deeper into the pillow as if that would bring sleep back. It didn’t, unfortunately. Sighing, Mia shifted in bed hoping the new position would help her drift back to sleep. Instead, a very warm hand squeezed her hip and stilled her movements. Slowly her eyes flickered open as events from last night were brought to the forefront of her mind. 

“Stop moving,” Dean said gruffly.

Instead of listening, she shifted her hips again and grinned sleepily when she felt his length harden even more. He squeezed her hips again but she continued shamelessly grinding against his crotch. Dean groaned, yanking her so her back was resting against his chest.

“Kitten,” he warned, growling. “Behave.”

A wave of arousal hit her. Mia bit down on her lip as Dean’s fingers slipped underneath his shirt and rubbed small circles into her skin. Instead of responding, she turned around in his arms and pushed him so he was laying on his back. In just a moment she was straddling him with her hands on his chest and his erection pressing against her core.

“I think you deserve a thank you,” Mia leaned in, grinning from ear to ear as she leaned in. She pressed small kisses along his jaw, making her way up to his ear. “You were so good last night, treating me so well and making me come so hard. Do you want to accept my thank you gift?”

A small moan left Dean’s mouth as she grinded against his length, her teeth grazing his earlobe as she whispered, “C’mon, I need an answer.”

“Yes,” he managed to get out. “Yes, fuck. Please, kitten.”

Mia continued kissing along his jaw as she carded her fingers through his hair, moving downward. Lips sucking and marking her way down until her hands were at his hips, slowly fingering the material of his boxers. Mia looked up at Dean and held in a groan. Dirty-blond hair disheveled, lips red and raw from biting them, green eyes blown with lust. Fuck, it was a sight she always wanted to remember.

She commanded him to lift his hips and he did so immediately. Mia slid them down his thighs and tossed them aside. Hands resting on his thick thighs, she held in a groan at the sight of his erect cock. Thick. So perfectly thick and hard. 

Immediately Mia bent down and licked a broad stripe from base to tip, wrenching a groan from Dean. She did this over and over again before she finally wrapped her lips around his cock. He was warm on her tongue as she kept her jaw relaxed, pushing herself further down until she started to gag. Mia pulled herself up until only her lips were on the head of his cock, bringing a hand to slowly stroke him. 

After a few minutes of lazily sucking his cock, Mia pulled herself up and continued stroking him. “Does that feel good, Dean? Is this how you imagined me sucking your cock?”

His eyes connected with hers and he groaned, falling back onto his pillow. “Yes, Kitten. So good. Better than I ever imagined.”

Dean was falling apart, putty in Mia’s hands. His breathing was heavy, eyes shut in bliss as she put her mouth back on him. Hollowing her cheeks, she sucked and licked and stroked his cock. By the sounds Dean was making, she had to guess he was close. Humming around his cock, she stroked him a little faster. 

With a shout of her name, he came in long hot spurts down Mia’s throat. She swallowed all of it and let go of his softening member. Laying down next to Dean, she grinned at him as he slowly came down from his high.

“Holy  _ shit _ , woman,” he mumbled, turning over to bury his face in the crook of her neck. “I don’t ever want to let you go now. Not after that. Holy shit.”

Mia giggled, her cheeks heating up. “Well you were amazing last night. What better way to thank you than a morning blow job?”

Dean laughed, chest rumbling as he pulled Mia closer with his hands on her hips. He sighed and let his eyes drift shut. The two of them laid there, willing to let the morning pass by, but their bodies had other ideas. Her stomach grumbled loudly. Mia whined quietly.

“I don’t wanna get up,” she mumbled into Dean’s skin.

“You should,” Dean groaned, starting to pull away. “Sam’s probably wondering where we are.”

At the mention of the younger Winchester’s name, it seemed as if their little bubble was popped and the real world started filtering in. With a quiet, almost inaudible sigh, Mia started getting dressed with last night’s clothes and bid Dean a quick farewell. By the time she was in her room, a well formed knot was in her stomach. She no longer felt hungry.

Slowly she dressed in new clothes, a pair of cotton shorts and a plain t-shirt that she knew used to be Dean’s years ago. She let her hair down in it’s mess and decided on a lazy day. 

In the kitchen, Sam was eating a plate of breakfast. Mia greeted him as she put two frozen waffles in the toaster and turned to him.

“You went to bed pretty early,” he said, pushing his food around on his plate. “You and Dean both.”

Mia shrugged, hoping she wouldn’t blush. “The drive here was pretty tired and Dean was too, I guess. I dunno.”

For a moment she thought Sam might have suspected something. But with a shrug of his shoulders, he put it off. Sighing, Mia finished her plate and doused her waffles in butter and syrup. She poured herself a glass of orange juice before she headed for the living room. 

“I’m binge-watching on Netflix today if you wanna join me,” she said over her shoulder.

Mouth muffled with food, Sam said he would join you in a minute.

* * *

True to Mia’s word, she and Sam binge-watched a lot of shows that day. At first they started on opposite sides of the couch and eventually drifted closer to where her feet were splayed over his lap and she were curled into a tiny ball. The only thing on her mind besides what the hell kind of cliffhanger was  _ that _ was Dean.

She thought about last night and everything he did to please her, how  _ good  _ he made her feel. She hadn’t felt that satisfied in a long, long time. Part of her half-expected to wake up the next morning feeling weird about what they did the previous night. But when she woke up, all she wanted to do was to wrap her lips around Dean’s cock and suck him for all he was worth. Which she did.

And now... Mia wanted more. She wanted more nights like that with Dean. Her best friend, the person she was probably closest to on the entire planet. The question on her mind, though... did Dean want more than that? Did he want to continue whatever happened last night?

By the time it was evening, Mia was exhausted and ready for bed. But the knot in her stomach still hadn’t gone away and it was slowly eating at her. So instead of heading to her own room, she snuck into Dean’s. As she slid into his room, she noticed he was still awake. Sitting up and looking down at his phone. 

“Hey, what brings you in here?” Dean asked as Mia slid underneath his covers and leaned against him. He noticed the expression on her face. “You okay?”

“You enjoyed last night and this morning, right?” she asked, hesitantly looking up at him. His eyebrows were furrowed down in confusion but his answer was pretty genuine when he spoke.

“Of course I did. One of the better nights I’ve spent in bed. Why do you ask?”

“Well... I suck at getting laid and was... wondering if you’d be up for making a deal,” Mia asked, peeking up at him through her eyelashes. When she saw he was still intrigued, she continued. “If you’re okay with it, how ‘bout a friends with benefits type of deal? We both get laid instead of having to find other people for sex. No one else has to know about this besides us. Great sex...”

Mia peeked at him through her eyelashes, shyly, and saw that he wasn’t disgusted or disinterested. In fact, he was grinning from ear to ear with a mischievous look in his eyes.

“Oh, Kitten,” he murmured, cupping her cheek and pulling Mia onto his lap. “C’mere.”

The deal was sealed with a hard kiss to the mouth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be lovely - am I doing a decent job with writing this story? Are you enjoying it? What about the, uh, explicit scenes? Those okay?


	5. A Very Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean makes up for his actions the previous night in the best way he knows how.

It had been a full week since Mia and Dean made that deal. The week was full of hot make-out sessions and a few times, really great sex. All the while the two miraculously maintained their friendship when they weren’t behind closed doors. Joking, teasing – everything stayed the same. Except when he called her kitten. It reminded Mia of the way he sounded when he was whispering her name as he had his hands all over her. Each time it sent shivers of pleasure down her spine.

She was right after all. That nickname was ruined only after the first time he’d said it in the middle of sex.

It was Wednesday morning. Last night was spent in Dean’s bed. The two  _planned_ to have sex… but Dean was more tired than he thought and while Mia skipped off to the bathroom for one moment, he had passed out hard. Instead of heading back to her own room, she slipped underneath the covers and slept in his room.

She woke up to lips brushing softly against the spot just below her ear. A sleep groan tumbled off her lips as she shifted in bed. 

“Dean, what’re you doing?”

“I wanna make up for last night,” he murmured, lips brushing along your jawline. “I’m really sorry about it. Can I?”

Mia’s eyes fluttered shut as she moaned. She didn’t have the heart to say no to him, not when she was half-asleep and already aroused. After murmuring a soft please, his hands went straight for her hips after slipping them undenerath her t-shirt. It was slow and hazy when Dean’s lips met hers. It took her body a moment to catch up but her fingers glided through his short locks of hair before resting at the nape of his neck.

Dean pulled away leaving her panting as he trailed soft, gentle kisses along her jaw, collar bone and then the swell of her breasts. His eyes flickered up to see her face, lips parted and eyes shut. A grin appeared on his face as he leaned forwards and slowly took a hardened nipple into his mouth. His tongue flicked the bud a few times, loving the way Mia’s fingers carded through his hair, before he gentle took it between his teeth and tugged.

She arched her back, a soft whimper falling from her mouth. He chuckled softly when he turned to other, giving it the same attention. Taking it into his mouth, letting his tongue roll over the hardened bud, and then tugging on it gently with his teeth. By the time he returned to kissing Mia’s skin, making his way downwards, she was a panting and moaning mess.

Eventually he’d settled between her legs, hands holding her hips, as he let his nose skim along the inside of her thighs. Mia sighed as Dean’s lips neared closer to her center, one hand gripping the frame of the bed and the other resting on Dean’s shoulder. His lips barely brushed the crease between her thighs and center before a profanity slipped from her mouth. His nose had brushed her curls as he began tasting her arousal. 

Her hand went from Dean’s shoulder to his hair, panting loudly when he dipped his tongue into her. Mia didn’t care if she was supposed to be quiet. With the way he was gripping her thighs and how he was using his tongue, she couldn’t hold it in anymore. If Sam happened to hear, oh well. Shit happens.

She shamelessly began rolling her hips into Dean’s face, turning her head so her moans were at least slightly muffled by the pillow. Her moans, though, turned into cries when Dean moved his arm to hold down her hips and play with her clit. Pressing down a little, moving it in circles or random patterns… 

It didn’t take long for Mia to let out a string of profanities right before she tensed up, coming hard. That didn’t stop Dean, though. Instead he continued right on until he pulled a second orgasm from her.

Through hazy eyes, she watched him wipe his mouth and lay down next to her. He grinned from ear to ear and kept himself propped up using his elbow.

“So how was that?” he asked, kissing the corner of Mia’s mouth. “Am I forgiven?”

She giggled, cupping the back of his neck and kissing him. “Most definitely. I wouldn’t mind staying in bed with you all day, you know, especially after that.”

Mia’s words pulled a sigh from him. He kissed her again softly before saying. “Neither would I, but unfortunately… Sam has a case in mind and wanted to head out today. But you’re more than welcome to tag along if you want.”

She fought back the urge to pout but carded her fingers through his hair. “No, that’s okay. You go with Sam, I had been meaning to do some shopping anyway. I need clothes among other things.”

In order to keep from smiling, Mia pursed her lips and attempted to keep her face straight. She wanted to keep some of the things she was planning a surprise. 

“All right,” Dean said as he began pulling away. “We might need to get dressed, though, Sam should be up soon.”

Instead of grabbing her old clothes, she grabbed a shirt of Dean’s and one of his sweatpants. Mia hoped that what she had planned, Dean would approve. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think of this chapter!


	6. Surprise planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia has a surprise she's planning for Dean, one she'll really think he'll like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eh, sorry it's been awhile. also this has zero explicit scenes

Mia had been focusing on the fried chicken when her phone began buzzing in her pocket. Immediately she wiped the oil off her hands with the nearest towel and answered her phone. 

“Hello?” she spoke, keeping the phone pressed in between her ear and shoulder. Meanwhile, she checked on a couple pieces of the chicken. Still not done.

“Hey, kitten,” Dean’s voice greeted her. “Just pulled into the motel, Sam just left to check us in. I figured I’d call you now since we’ll be pretty busy as soon as we get inside.”

“Glad you two made it there okay,” she murmured into the phone. Once she was satisfied with the chicken, she leaned against the counter to focus on the conversation with Dean. “You doin’ okay? You sound a little tired.”

“I’m fine, I promise it was just me driving awhile. You worry a lot, you know that?”

“Mhmm, and I have good reason to, Winchester.”

Dean muttered quietly, almost as if Mia wasn’t meant to hear it, “Do not.” The corners of her lips pulled up slightly as Dean muttered a few more things under his breath. Instead of arguing with him, though, Mia relented and let the subject drop. Sometimes worrying about him was pointless and bringing it up with him did no good whatsoever. Over the years Mia’s learned to realize that no matter how tough Dean Winchester thinks he is -- or actually is -- she’ll worry no matter what. She cared about the man a lot. 

“Anyway, keep me updated,” she said as she turned back to the chicken. A couple checks and she was putting them on a plate. “There’ll be baked goods in the fridge when you and Sam get back.”

“You didn’t... Did you.. you went through one of your baking moods, didn’t you?” 

Though his words came off accusatory and resigned but she knew deep down he was excited. Mia often went through ‘baking moods’ where she baked all kinds of things. Once, she baked several batches of cookies and pies she had to give out to people because there was so much. 

“I always gain a couple pounds whenever you bake,” he said. Mia could almost see him pouting as he leaned up against Baby.

“But you enjoy the food, do you not?”

“Yes...”

“Then hush.”

“Kitten, when I g-” he cut himself off. A second voice other than Dean’s could be heard. Though it was muffled, she could probably guess it was Sam. A minute later, Dean came back. “Ahh, I gotta go. The motel is completely booked out so we gotta find somewhere else. I’ll message you later, okay?”

Mia sighed and wished both brothers farewell before she slipped her phone into her back pocket. It was a couple days and she already missed Dean. Pathetic.

* * *

A day later Mia had finally found a little bit of free time. So she dressed herself in a pair of jeans that made her ass look squeezable and a nice blouse. She grabbed a wad of cash, her phone and her car keys before heading to the garage where her car was parked. Along with a few nicer cars. Mia whistled appreciatively.

_ Damn... _

Shaking her head, she slipped into the driver’s seat before heading out. It was about an hour’s drive to a bigger city. It was only then that she had to put in the store’s address in her phone’s GPS. It took an extra half-hour than Mia originally planned by the time she was able to park the car and walk down a couple blocks to the store.

The store was nearly overwhelming the moment Mia first walked in. Her eyes were drawn to almost everything at once. She originally had a plan when she first walked in but the more her eyes laid on, the more her original ideas were being thrown out the window.

_ No! _ She told herself firmly.  _ You’re here for only a couple items. _

Immediately she walked towards the clothing section. There was definitely a large variety of selections, especially for women. She originally was planning for red but... after seeing a few pieces of the black outfits, she immediately knew black was better. Skimming through a couple racks she weighed her options. Baby doll or full on lingerie set? 

Just as she almost came to a decision her phone began buzzing rapidly. After pulling it out she answered it, holding it between her ear and shoulder. 

“Hey, Dean,” she greeted him casually.

“Hi, kitten. By the way Sam says hi,” he said. After she said hi back, he continued on speaking. “Anyway the case is a bust. Some kids thought it’d be funny to start rumors... and then a few murders started happening and...  _ anyway _ , we’re on our way home. Should be there in... oh, tomorrow afternoon? Yeah? Tomorrow afternoon then. What’ve you been up to while we’ve been gone? Besides baking.”

“Nothing really. I’m shopping right now,” she said as she considered a see-through black babydoll dress. It’d be sexy... but babydolls have that innocent touch that she wasn’t looking for at that moment. “Needed some clothes so I headed out. You guys need anything while I’m shopping?”

A faint ‘no’ came from Sam. Dean replied with the same answer. 

“Alright, kitten, I’ll let you get back to your shopping.”

Just before he was able to hang up though, Mia cried out, “Wait! I wanna go out somewhere. All three of us. It’s been a long ass time since we all really hung out together. And no offense to you two, but it’s not going to be at a bar. A dirty one, at least. I know a classy bar not too far from the bunker. Tomorrow evening we can all go out and have a little fun. What do you say?”

It was a moment before either of them answered her, so she knew they were thinking on it. Eventually Dean sighed out, “Awh, what the hell? Why not? It has been a while.”

The corners of Mia’s mouth curled up into a triumphant grin. “Great! Tomorrow evening then. See you later, boys.”

With that, she hung up and slid the phone into her back pocket. 

_ Perfect. _


End file.
